


The Hate of a Queen

by HelenofTroy



Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander the Great (2003) RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: Roxana, queen of Babylon receives the visit of her king again in her chambers. She is not ready to see him, she does not want to know about Alexander.But she is included in the dream of Alexander's greatness, chosen among all other women, preferred among the first of the harem.Very often Roxana is envied for her position, but she would wish to be a simple woman, not the wife of Alexander the Great.





	

The Roxana's eyes widened in the gloom.  
The whole chamber was deserted, and the way too. There were hardly any footsteps. But there was something ... a strange creak in the air that she perceived with complete clarity.  
Lying in bed, Roxana was soaked to the bone.  
Not even the hot water in the bathroom had made her warm. Roxana had been visiting the harem, but she had been entertained in the hanging gardens too. The water began to fall, and she was caught in the first steps. Completely exposed, the slaves had not had time to cover the queen. Her green and scarlet robe was soaked.

It was obvious that Roxana hated Statira, and Statira to Roxana. The reason for visiting the harem was to see Hephaestion's wife, Dripetis, who was expecting her first child. Dripetis sympathized with Roxana. She was probably the only woman there.

-Your child Is growing healthy, and very fast- Roxana delighted as she laid her hand on Dripetis's belly. 

 

Dripetis was not particularly beautiful, but she had a sweet face. She lacked the exotic beauty of Roxana, but Hephaestion made her happy.  
Dripetis knew that Hephaestion was not faithful to her, but she really did not care. Her husband was the most beautiful man of Babylon and probably of Macedonia, but his body was divided between Alexander, Estatira and his wife, that use was normal between them. 

-Thanks my Queen, but i can barely move-had said Dripetis, smiling to Roxane with her blue eyes-i was desiring give a son to my husband, anyway. 

Her small face was so delicious, Dripetis was probably the Persian woman with the most Macedonian features of the whole harem, seemed Greek. Her belly, Heavy and bloated contained what would be the first child of Hephaestion. Dripetis was already eight months pregnant. 

-I will tell you again the story of the Amazons, which my husband told me. The story of Hippolyta and Heracles, my husband told me-said Roxane, ordering to the main eunuch put Another cushion on the big carpet.

Roxana sat with bare feet, and began to tell great stories of lovers, forbidden loves, centaurs, magical belts and great women warriors.  
Roxana was a great storyteller. The Harem women often sat around that barbarian queen to hear her. Words flowed from her mouth with all manner of strange names and celebrated characters. In her the new meets the old.

Through the blue glass, Hephaestion and Alexander gazed at the women of the harem.

-Your wife seems happy here, Alexander-Hephaestion ran his hand lasciviously down Alexander's back, sweaty with love. Alexander was absolutelly naked, like a newborn. 

-Yes, and yours too, Hephaestion-said Alexander, his voice always soft after pleasure.  
-Well Dripetis is pregnant. What was once a horror for her now it is delicious. The doctor has told her to rest all day. She is so idle that I sent her to the harem, so she can entertain with the eunuchs music and the other women´s . With the tales of Roxana.

Alexander looked to Hephaestion. His long dark hair hided his true expression. Alexander pulled out his long hair.

-Yeah right. So you can lie down with Estatira without Dripetis getting angry or knowing-Alexander smiled to the vision of the women.  
-She knows it. We are Greeks, Alexander.  
-Being Greek does not mean being unfaithful to your wife, Hephaestion. And less with the wife of your king-the Alexander´s eyesbrown got up in a double wink with his eyes.  
-Oh my love, if we all know your only wife is Roxana-Hephaistion kissed Alexander, in a long kiss that pierced his mouth, While Alexander fell back against the wall, letting Hephaestion turn him around.

Hephaestion felt all the blood flowing in his limb, groping for Alexander's back, and he slowly placed his hips at the height of those of Alexander, who was smaller in stature. Hephaestion Was dressed in a long black robe that barely fell to the floor. He pushed until his member was inside Alexander. And then the circular motions began, once, twice, as Alexander crushed his own erection against the cold marble...Hephaestion spat in his hand and brushed Alexander's buttocks as the king repeated in a low voice:

-Then do you think that this night i should to visit my wife, Hephaistion? 

-Yes, Alexander. i think this will make her happy-Hephaistion said, but what he did not know how that just two nights ago Alexander already had visited to Roxane, and the only answer that he had received of her had been a new death threat. But the rain came, was then and just then when Alexander reached the climax, while Hephaistion was gone, letting him alone and naked. 

Hephaistion was cruel sometimes. Alexander looked Roxane again under the blue form that the glass was letting him. She was an admirable woman. The only one able to seduce him. Always had been so. 

And now in her chambers, that same rain Continued to fall. Roxana was horrified.  
"And if he comes again today? I'll close my door. It is the only one in the palace that has a lock"-she thought looking the calm in her room. The double window was open, but the mat stood in front as a parapet against the cold and the water blinked.  
The Persian ornaments on her dressing table shone in the darkness. 

All was ok. Roxana got up, and put on the double white coat at night. She closed the faint latch of the door, staring at the floor. Truly the warm shower had been comforting. Roxana felt her long mane fall to near her knees. She was the woman with the longest, darkest and smoothest hair of Babylon. 

-Ah i´m alone, i´m free this night for first time-she said opening her arms, letting fall the white night gown-the night is mine. 

She looked her own image in her giant mirror. Charming, smart she was. 

But suddenly a voice emerged at same time that its owner behind of Roxanne. 

-No, my Queen. The night is ours-Roxana watched in horror as Alexander had been hidden in the shadows watching her like a tiger about to attack.  
He had been there all the time!

-How, when?-Roxana hardly could speak. 

-I have entered long time ago, Roxana. I am your king, and I come to see you tonight. I want you-Alexander said in her back, smelling her hair, without touch her. 

-No, no this night Alexander-Roxana said-please, let me this night just for me. Where is Bagoas? -she asked, but the Alexander´s face was An immovable stone. He took off his blue robe. That night he was particularly effeminate, and Roxana hated him, as usual.  
His hair had been combed in the Greek style. His long lion's mane had disappeared. Now little golden ringlets had seized her precious long hair.

-You look horrible, Alexander. You know how i don´t like have another woman like lover-Roxana said, when Alexander interrupted her steps, and his arms began to try to catch her own.

-You don´t like women? -the irony matched very well in the smart Alexander´s voice, even his enemies knew that.  
Roxane did not say anything, just screamed "let me alone".  
-But today you went to the harem. There are no men there-Alexander´s inquisition never stoped.  
Roxana pushed him full of fury, more than usual.  
-How do you know? Have you been spying on me? You're sick of it, Alexander.  
-Well, my love, you tried to kill me four times-Alexander ran his hand down for the Roxana's arm lasciviously. He was a sick man, a lewd demon, born in Hades.  
-Because I hate you. I did not want this marriage, you know that-Roxana pushed his arm away, but it was late. Alexander pushed her onto the bed, but she slapped him so hard the two of them rolled together on the white sheets.

Roxana scratched Alexander's face.  
"Any eunuch is more man than you." Call Bagoas and let him come and give me a son. Any man could do better. "- "Even if you do not have testicles-she said under the weak light of the only candle turned on. 

Alexander grabbed her breasts hard, and cupped Roxana's mouth with his other hand. She gave a shout that the guards knocked the door open.  
"Long." -Alexander's lusty whisper shamed them.

The guards left them again, closing the door with the same strenght that when they had opened it. 

-Why Roxane? Why do you reject me night after night? -Alexander suddenly stoped. He felt his erection came, while in silence he next to Roxane looked her with his usual sad blue eyes. 

-His gaze always disarmed her, disconcerted her.  
Now came the sweetness.  
Their encounters were always like this. The storm, the calm. Roxana was the raging sea of Alexander.

-I'm a barbarian to your people, Alexander. Let me go back to my father. You must take Stateira as the mother of your children. With me, It would never work-she said- i don´t love you, my king. 

-But i love you Roxane. I need you. I want a son of you _Alexander whispered. 

 

His whispers became supplications, his prayers in lust, and his hate in groans "i love you", "i love you".  
Alexander dipped as slowly as honey in January, his face in Roxana's wet hair and sucked long and deep.  
Then his hand ran down her belly, covered with white nightgown, and made small circles in Roxana's flesh that bristled against her will.

Alexander then bited the Roxana's ear in her lobe and rose until the full ear was in her mouth. He sucked and sucked on her like he wanted to make it disappear.  
Maybe he wanted to. He hated her so much sometimes. When she treated him like a woman, in froint his soldiers...  
Roxana despised her love for men, she did not understand.

Alexander did not desire to her less than to Bagoas. She was for him like a drug. She was unworthy of him, a barbarian, a killer, just a wild girl chosen for him. Her beauty was legendary, but this had been only a simple thing for him, the Kings of Kings. Andyet there it was. Begging the love of the strongest and most beautiful woman in the empire. Of one of the women of shorter stature in that harem, one of the darkest, but undoubtedly the most worthy of his love.

Alexander Broke with her broken breath the simple dress of Roxana and put on her, opening her legs, drunk of lust. Blind by her resistence. 

"-You know I will never love you-Roxana said, her flesh was hard. Alexander noticed of that, she had a flesh so different from Bagoas softness...  
"-But your body loves my body, liar -said Alexander when his member pierced the Roxane´s inside, making circular movements that drove her until the madness, while she arched up in her bed like an expert ballerina, exotic dieying in her own climax. 

-Give me a son-was the last time that she could hear of Alexander. She´s lost again.


End file.
